The Big Fairy Share Scare ( Reboot )
by Pedro Martins1
Summary: It's my reboot of the first épisode of 10th season of Butch Hartman. The story has the same premise but with some changes. Because of a Fairy Shortage, Timmy is forced to share his fairies with a little girl named Chloe Carmichael But someone is preparing to revenge against Timmy Turner and his fairies in secret.


**_The Big Fairy Share Scare ( Reboot )_**

 _ **( Based of the Tv-show Fairly Oddparents created by Butch Hartman )**_

(In the morning, Timmy looked outside through the window of his room)

Wanda: Something is bothering you, sport?

Timmy (sighing): It's just that ... I still miss Sparky a little.

Cosmo: Oh yes, for this story of a special mission in the Third World, so that he became the pet of another child, so that he is no longer yours?

Wanda: Cosmo, you don't help.

Timmy: It bothers me to see someone go every time when we thought we were a family. As much as Poof, I understand since he is now in primary school, even if it's still a baby, which is odd. But after, Missy has left us because of an illness and Sparky is no longer there.

Wanda: Sport. You will always be faced with these kinds of situations. I understand that it bothers you but we do not want to see you in this state for a long time.

Cosmo: I have an idea, and what if we did something completely crazy when you had to go to school?

Timmy: If it's to make me better before going back to my usual miserable life, it works. Cosmo, Wanda. I wish there is a car race in space and that I participate.

(The wish came true and Timmy found himself in the Milky Way's asteroid chain in a mid-spaced mid-pilot car suit on a space race car right next to several other pilots. The asteroids formed to create a circuit but before the race started, a new driver arrived and Timmy recognized him)

Timmy: Foop? But what are you doing here?

Foop: Initially, I just intended to kill you but seeing a big shadow in the sky of Anti-Fairy World, I finally saw you on this circuit assembled by asteroids and I am told myself that it would be more fun to destroy you at the same time as fighting you in this race.

Timmy: Ah, you can always dream for that to happen.

Foop: There's always a beginning to everything, Timmy Turner.

(Timmy and Foop got ready to start their vehicle.) Once the signal was thrown, the vehicles were hurled on the meteorite circuit at full with the help of Cosmo and Wanda, tried as best he could to stay on the race while avoiding the traps of Foop.A little later during the race, the circuit left holes and some drivers, who did not pay attention to this detail, fell into the void)

Cosmo (in the form of Timmy's helmet): Look, Wanda. The circuit looks like a gruyere now.

Wanda (in the form of pilot's glasses): Timmy, the circuit is dispersing. If you do not reach the finish line in time, it's the end of the game.

Timmy: In this case, it's time to use the skills of this car. (He pushed a button and, thanks to the pistons beneath the car, propelled the vehicle through the hole into the safe zone of the circuit, but without warning Foop made a violent collision with Timmy. the two vehicles are unbalanced, making turns on a circuit that begins to gradually disappear)

Foop: Once I get rid of you and your Fairy Godparents, I'll say hello to Poof for an meeting. Muhahahahahahahahahaha!

Timmy (feeling the collision again): Argh, stupid gadget. Because of the collision, I have to wait before reusing this aptitude.

Wanda: Be careful, Foop is trying to put us out of the running.

Cosmo: And this will be the big dive for us.

Timmy (resistant to Foop attacks): Do not worry. Me too, I have more than one trick in my bag.

(Timmy also had a collision with Foop, which gave Timmy time to stabilize his car. Foop tried to load his car on Timmy, but the latter, seeing that the propulsion was again available, drove the car towards the other car. Foop ends up being sent off the track and Timmy crosses the finish line, coming first)

Foop (falling to the ground with his vehicle): We'll meet again, Timmy Turner !

Cosmo (in helmet): Yes, of course. See you next time, Foop, and say hello to your parents from us!

Timmy: Great, I did it and it would not have happened if you were not there.

Wanda: We are also happy that you won the race. Only, you should not go to school now?

Timmy: Oh Dart. Cosmo, Wanda! I wish we could go back to Dimmsdale right now.

(The wish came true and Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, the cars, drivers and the circuit disappeared ... At school ...)

Crocker: Hello, my dear class. I hope you don't all play the cicada and the ant because today ... (Suddenly, Timmy appeared in the class with his pilot suit and crashed on his bench) Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

AJ (seeing the suit): Hey, nice pilot suit.

Chester (ditto): But how did you get that costume? And how did you come here directly?

Timmy: Uh, Internet!

Crocker: Timmy Turner, not only do you continue to surprise us but also, you arrive in a carnival costume. Take off this suit!

(Timmy took off his pilot's suit and put it in his schoolbag after taking out his pencils, which were Cosmo and Wanda, and his eraser)

Crocker (thinking): Mmmm, Turner could not arrive like that without help, especially with a pilot suit. There is only one possible explanation: (he screamed) FAIRY GODPARENTS ! (he resumed his seriousness) In short, now that Timmy Turner is with us, we're going ... (He heard someone knocking at the door) Stay in your places, I'll be right back. (he opened the door and saw the headmistress) Oh, miss Waxelplax.

Mrs. Waxelplax (entering the classroom): I'm here to announce some news to the class. You have not forgotten, I hope?

Crocker (embarrassed): No, no. Of course.

Mrs Waxelplax (addressing the school): My dear students ...

Timmy (talking to himself): Oh please, Crocker be fired. Oh please, Crocker be fired.

Ms. Waxelplax: We have a new student!

(Timmy looked scared)

Wanda: What's wrong, Sport? It's not really a bad news that there's a new student in your class.

Cosmo: Yes, you can share lots of things, together, even completely stupid stuff.

Timmy: Or maybe it's a new Foop shot for revenge, especially after losing to the race.

Crocker: A problem, Turner?

Timmy: Uh, ... I was wondering where is the new student. Is he right behind the door?

Ms. Waxelplax: Well, Turner, we're going to show it to you in the theater room. (She turned to the whole class) Please follow us all, please !

(The class and Timmy followed Mr. Crocker and the director to the theater room, the students sat down and Mr. Crocker went on the stage with Mrs. Waxelplax)

Ms. Waxelplax: My dear students, before we introduce him to you, the new student is a very special one.

Crocker: He's smart, kind, well educated, resourceful, with heavy secrets that this person does not want to reveal, but he's mostly the total opposite of Timmy Turner.

Timmy (talking to himself): Great, just for that, I'm going to hate this newcomer.

Crocker: Children, say hello to our new student. ( He opened the curtain, unveiling a blond-haired girl with blue eyes and a small dental gap, wearing a yellow and white sleeveless garment and black leggings, purple sandals and a purple bow tie and a crown. on the head, the other students shyly applauded)

Little girl: Uh ... Thank you, Mr Crocker and Mrs Waxelplax but ... (the crown, too big for her, covered her eyes before she straightened) Was the crown and all this preparation necessary ?

Crocker: Of course, it's really necessary for someone so kind to people and homeless people. So kind that you are surely helped also by (he screamed) FAIRY GODPARENTS !

Little girl: What ?!

Ms. Waxelpax: Resume yourself, Mr. Crocker. (she turned to the little girl) Please excuse my colleague, he has too much tendency to talk about stories that makes no sense. And if you introduced yourself to your new comrades?

Little girl (removing the crown from her head): Good, ... Hello, everyone. My name is Chloé Carmichael ...

The students: Hello, Chloe!

Chloe: I'm 10 years old, I live alone at home, due to the fact that my parents are never at home and I settled in Dimmsdale to, I hope, have new friends in addition to discovering new things ,right here.

Mr Crocker: How cute. Now everybody in class! We still have time before the bell for the end of the school day.

(All students went to class, Chloe entered the class last)

Mr. Crocker: Well, now Chloe, you just have to pick a place.

Students: Me! Me ! Next to me ! No, next to me!

Mr. Crocker: As you can see, you have a lot of choices ...

Chloe (sitting next to Timmy Turner): It's done!

(The students all looked surprised, including Mr Crocker)

Mr. Crocker (looking bored): Except this one but hey, if you want. In short, since we still have half an hour before the end of school, you know what that means? (he started throwing papers) POP QUIZ ! POP QUIZ FOR EVERYONE !

Chloe: Do not worry, Mr Crocker. I will distribute all these quizzes to the floor to the other students.

Wanda (in pencil): This Chloe is really someone special. She is so nice.

Timmy: Boring, especially. Just this Miss Perfect behavior makes everyone like losers. Me even more. I'm sure it must be Foop disguised as a girl to humiliate me and take revenge on me.

Chloe (returning to her seat and turning to Timmy): Who were you talking to?

Timmy: Uh ... to myself ! Yes, it often happens to me to speak on my own, even in class. Eh eh.

Crocker: Take all your pencils and start answering the Pop quiz. Especially you, Timmy Turner.

Chloe (whispering): So, it's you, Timmy Turner?

Timmy: No kidding. Why are you suddenly interested in a loser like me?

Chloe: On the contrary, I think you look nice as a boy and I love your little beaver teeth. It's so cute.

(The other students made a low-key laugh just like Cosmo and Wanda)

Crocker: Focus on the test!

Chloe (rummaging in her binder to take her pencils): Uh, Mr Crocker. I would like to do the test but the problem is that ... I forgot to take my pencils before coming. (Timmy put her hand on her forehead with a look of annoyance, she turned to Timmy) Timmy, can you lend me one of your pencils, please?

(Cosmo and Wanda gave Timmy a small smile while waiting for him to accept)

Timmy (turning his back): No, you just had to not forget yours!

Wanda (grumbling): Timmy!

(The other students looked shocked at Timmy's attitude)

Crocker (giving a pencil to Chloe): Here, Chloe. Here is a pencil but you give it back to me after the test.

Chloe (looking at the pencil where it says "Fairies !"): ... Thank you ... I think ...

Crocker (turning to Timmy before returning to his desk): You should be nicer to your new classmate, Turner.

Cosmo: I did not know you were so suspicious of Chloe when she just talked to you nicely.

Wanda: I do not understand your behavior, Timmy. She just asked you to share your pencils with her.

Timmy (speaking quietly to Cosmo and Wanda while doing the test): Exactly, she does it on purpose just to have the right role. I do not trust her because she is so nice that it is suspicious. For Me, I say it's Foop or an Anti-fairy disguised to avenge or humiliate me, that's all.

Crocker: Turner, write more and talk less ! (the bell rang at 3 pm) Hurray ! End of school ! (He took all the copies and headed for the exit) Freedom ! I hate kids !

Chloe (turning to the whole class that was about to leave): Hey, everyone. Do you want to come to my house for a small welcome party, since it's the last day of school this week? The whole class is invited and there are lemon squares for everyone.

The students (supporting Chloe in the air and getting out of school): Yaaaaaaaaaayyy! We love you, Chloe!

(Timmy walked out of the classroom sulkily, and on his way to his house Timmy listened to a music and put headphones in.) After a while, Wanda stopped the music to talk to Timmy.

Wanda (turning into a bird): Timmy, you can not pretend that nothing has happened. If Chloe invited the whole class for her party, so are you. This is an opportunity to apologize and to know her better.

Cosmo (in bird): Oh, Wanda. Since we were in the classroom, that means that we too are invited, right?

Timmy: I do not see why I should try to know her. She is literally Miss Perfect. And even if it was said that she had secrets, I do not see what she would hide because of her personality. So no. I would not go to this party, That's all!

?: Oh, Timmy !

Timmy: Dad, Mom? But where are you going like this?

Mrs Turner: But at this Chloe's party, of course!

Mr Turner: She is also our new neighbor. Look, her house is right in front of ours.

(Timmy noticed Chloe's house and she gave her a hello sign with her hand)

Timmy (speaking alone): As if my day was not already quite bad.

Mr. Turner: Timmy, she looks charming and her party seems to be exciting. She's already better than ...

Dinkleberg: Hi Mr Turner. Do you mind if I keep your house during your absence?

Mr. Turner: You're better off not touching a single piece of my house or you'll be dealing with me, Dinkleberg !

Dinkleberg: Great. You will not be disappointed.

Timmy: But Dad, Mom. This party is for all students in her class and you are not in the class.

Mr and Mrs Turner: Not our problem! When there is a party, as it is, the Turner are there! (They rushed to Chloe's house)

Timmy: And now, she's my neighbor. What a bad day. I still prefer to go home.

Wanda (in bird): But you can not, sport. It's impolite to refuse an invitation.

Timmy (looking a little mischievous): Maybe ...

Cosmo (in bird): Uh, Timmy. You start to scare me!

Timmy: You want to go to this party, Cosmo, right?

Cosmo (in bird): Oh yes I want to go there. I really want to taste these lemon squares. These fluffy pastries, crispy and ...

Wanda (bird): It's okay, Cosmo ! (She turned to Timmy) What is your wish?

Timmy: I'll tell you (he grabbed Cosmo and Wanda) but not on the sidewalk (he hid in a bush with Cosmo and Wanda to avoid the sight of Mr Crocker passing by)

Mr. Crocker (looking questioning): Strange, I thought I saw Timmy Turner talking with birds. Unless it is his FAIRIES! But no matter, for the moment, I want to have fun at the party of dear Chloé Carmichael. After all, she also invited me.

Timmy (turned into a butterfly and coming out of the bush): It's ok, Cosmo and Wanda, the way is free.

Wanda (in Timmy and out of the bush with Cosmo who took human form): I can not believe that we have to do this just because you do not like Chloe and you do not want to go to her party.

Timmy (in butterfly: But as you are me, she will believe that I changed my mind, so you will try to find out more about her and "maybe" I will admit that I will be wrong.

Cosmo: Clever!

Wanda (in Timmy): Do not forget to close the door and windows when you are at home because the spell will fade, once entered. If Chloe, Dinkleberg or anyone sees that there are two Timmys in two different places, there will be confusion.

Timmy (in butterfly): I'll be careful. Have fun !

Cosmo (holding Wanda turned into Timmy and rushing to Chloe's house: Come on, TimmyWanda.

(While Cosmo and Wanda were at the party, Timmy was trying to not get someone outside or even Dinkleberg to see that there were 2 Timmys. During the evening after Timmy ate supper, prepared by Dinkleberg)

Timmy (arriving in his room): Phew, it was not a bad meal but that was heavy. (He lay down in bed after closing the curtains of his room and brushing his teeth) I hope Cosmo and Wanda are doing well, especially since there is Crocker at this party. But, well, I'm just going to say it was a tough day and tomorrow is another day.

(He fell asleep, suddenly a voice called him)

?: Timmy Turner !

Timmy (waking up): What ?! (he lives under the reflection of the computer screen and sees that he was an adult) But what ...?

?: So, sleeingp during work hours, Mr Turner?

Timmy: I ... I'm sorry, Mr. Director. I promise you that ...

Director: Tatatata! This is not the time for promises, Mr Turner. I need you to show the site to our new employee.

Timmy: Okay, ... I follow you.

(Timmy followed the director and fell in front of a blond-haired girl with a yellow t-shirt and blue pants and a purple bow tie on her head and purple sandals at her feet, Timmy recognized her)

Timmy: Wait, Chloe?

Chloe: Timmy? (she smiles) It's you?

Director: Ah, I see you already know each other.

Chloe: Yes, Mr Director. In fact, we met in elementary school and ...

Timmy (running away): Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Director: Do not worry. He is a little shocked but it will pass.

(Timmy walked through the bathroom door but on the other side of the door he found himself in a college corridor)

Timmy: But what's going on? (He looked at himself in a mirror quickly) What? I am a high school student of 16, now? !

? (posing next to him): Hi, hansdsome ! What is your name ?

Timmy (recognizing the person next to him): Aaaaaaaaah! Chloe, what are you doing here?

Chloe: Timmy? (she smiles) But what a coincidence!

Timmy (trembling): Yes, it's ... Héhéhé ...

Chloe: But that's not all, I'd like to introduce you to my new friends.

College student 1,2 and 3 (similar to Chloe): Hello!

Timmy (running away): But it's not possible, it's a nightmare. (he opened a door but ...) Oh, no!

Collégiennes (similar to Chloe): Hello, handsome.

(Timmy runs away but the college girls chase him when suddenly ...)

Concierge (resembling Chloe and posing a "Caution, slippery floor" sign): DO NOT RUN IN THE CORRIDORS ! (Timmy tried to brake but eventually slipped, just like the girls, and ended up on lockers) I warned you though.

(Timmy got up and keeps running but he's still being chased)

Timmy: God, the exit is right in front of me. I must reach it.

(He ran with all his strength and as the schoolgirls went to catch him, Timmy crossed the door and on the other side of the door, he found himself in the living room of his house)

Timmy (looking quickly at a mirror and seeing that he has regained his normal height and age): Whew, I've become small again and I'm still a child. Now, I can tell myself that this is all bad memory.

Mrs Turner (in Chloe): Hello, Timmy. How was your day?

Timmy (scared): Oh no! Not you, Mom.

Mrs Turner (in Chloe): What is it, Timmy? You have a problem ? Would you like a hug ?

Timmy: No, do not go near me! No !

Mr. Turner (in Chloe, entering the living room): Oh, Timmy! Today, I feel very girly!

Timmy (waking up suddenly): AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHH! ( He looked around him with an almost paranoid reaction ). Cosmo, Wanda! Wake up! I need you !

Wanda (appearing with Cosmo and looking like Chloe): We're here, Timmy!

Timmy (scared): Aaaaaaargh! No !

Cosmo (in Chloe): He does not seem to like our new hairstyle.

Timmy (waking up again but sweating): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Wanda: Timmy, what's wrong ?

Timmy (in shock): You do not look like Chloe? Right ? Its good ? I do not a nightmare anymore?

Cosmo: Timmy. If we were Chloe, we would not have wings, no crowns and no wands.

Wanda: Of course it was just a dream, Timmy. You have nothing to fear.

Cosmo: I know what's going to make you better: (he conjures lemon squares with his wand) Lemon squares that Chloe gave us after the party ended.

(Edgy, Timmy sent the lemon squares out the window)

Cosmo: You do not seem to like lemon squares. No problem, I'll keep what's left.

Wanda: Anyway, Sport. Chloe is a very good person. I do not see at all what you reproach her for.

Timmy: So, does that mean that all the time you were at Miss Perfect, you just had fun?

Wanda: It was Cosmo who just had fun and kept us from knowing more about her.

Cosmo (eating a lemon square): Mhm?

Timmy (getting mad): All right ... now, it's clear! Whatever the reasons or even the secrets that she can hide, ... I. Never. Wanna. Hear. That. Girl's. Name. AGAIN !

Cosmo: Do you mean the same Chloe who gave me this phone? Oh, I have an idea. We're going to do a selfie, it's going to make you better. (he prepared the phone for the Selfie) Selfie, Ducklips !

(Directly, Timmy sent the phone through the window)

Mr. Crocker (receiving the phone in the face): Ouch, Mother!

Cosmo: He does not seem to like Selfies. I'm running out of ideas to get him back on track now.

Wanda: Timmy, I can understand that Chloe's presence in your life is bothering you, but now that she's here, you have to finally accept it.

Timmy: ("sigh") Perhaps, nevertheless, there is one thing she does not have but me, yes: Fairies who are all mine and I love them as if they were my parents and since my 8 years old.

Wanda: Oh, Timmy. We, too, love you even if you can be selfish.

Cosmo: Yes and also when you make wishes that go wrong. (Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda hugged each other until a loud voice was heard under an explosion revealing a massive fairy - it was Jorgen Von Strangle)

Jorgen: Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy Turner!

Timmy: Jorgen?

Wanda: But we did not do anything serious today.

Cosmo (scared, always with a lemon square in his hand): Oh no, we'll be transferred?

Jorgen: No, Cosmo. It is quite another thing.

Timmy: And what is it?

Jorgen: It's simple, Timmy Turner. Your Fairy Godparents are not totally yours anymore!

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda: What? But why ?

Jorgen (showing graphs): We made a statement, myself and the Fairy Council in these graphs: because of the too large number of unfortunate children in the Third World and in some Asian countries, we have sent a large part of the fairies to these places and now we are left with a shortage, so not enough magical godfathers for other unfortunate children in America be it north, south, center or elsewhere. So the Council decided ... (Suddenly, he put his hand to the heart with an air of suffering, Wanda tried to help but ...) No, Wanda, it's okay. It's just that the Council's decision still hurts me internally.( he resumed his seriousness ) In short, the Council has decided that from now on, any child with Fairy godparents must share them with an unfortunate child who does not have one, which is clearly contrary to one of our important laws of Da' Rules.

Timmy: Huh? You want me to Sh .. Sha ...

Wanda: Please excuse him. He still has a problem with this word. (She pinched Timmy's neck in which he took a high voice)

Timmy (shrill): You want me to share my Fairy Godparents ?!

Jorgen: You heard, Turner. And as Executor of the Laws, it annoys me more than you but it is the decision of the Council and it is necessary to stick to it.

Timmy: But with whom do you want to entrust Cosmo and Wanda in addition to me?

Jorgen: Well, he's a nice guy, who seems to know you ...

Timmy (looking surprised): You don't mean that ...?

Jorgen: No, it's not Tootie ... Even if it's true that she's also an unhappy child. In short, I said someone nice, seems to know you, intelligent, very kind and has some secrets that he does not want to reveal because it reminds him of bad memories and all that kind of things, which makes that person is unhappy.

Timmy (making a surprised look): You mean?

Jorgen: Yes, Turner. It's Chloé Carmichael!

Timmy (staying silent before screaming): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN !

Cosmo: Oh no! (he sees the empty bowl) We have a shortage of lemon squares! (Wanda put her hand on her forehead with a pained look)

(1h later, Timmy continued screaming but inside a bubble)

Jorgen: Well, when will Turner finish screaming? I have no time to waste.

Wanda: I know, Jorgen but ... Oh, he's probably done, I see him getting tired. (she released Timmy from the bubble) Timmy, you shouted for an entire hour and you still have to tell the news to Chloe.

Timmy: I'm not done yet. I was just taking a break. (He inhaled but Jorgen hit him with his big magic wand before he could scream again)

Jorgen: Enough, Turner!

Timmy (getting up): I do not understand. Chloe is literally Miss Perfect, with no flaws, nothing! Why should she need fairies, more than other kids?

Jorgen: There's a reason for everything, Turner. As I said, she has secrets in her that she refuses to disclose and the reason why she should have fairies is tied to her secrets that surely make her unhappy. Anyway, you will announce the news to Chloe but with caution to avoid that it makes her a shock. For my part, I will continue to train intensively what is left of the Fairy Godparents. (he disappeared)

(Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda went to Chloe to tell her the news, but at Foop ...)

Foop (thinking in his room, in the house of Anti-Cosmo): So I need a new plan to kill Timmy Turner. Only, I can not go to Dimmsdale like that, especially after this stinging failure when I had allied myself with Mr Crocker and Dark Laser. It would have been much easier if there were not these Cosmo and Wanda ... (He stopped and ended up making a sadistic little smile) Oh, ... But that's a nice plan. Only ... No, not Crocker and Dark Laser. Given the obsession of the fairies of one and the simplicity of mind of the other, the plan would fail. I will need an expert but who?

Anti-Wanda (entering Foop's room, humming): My darling abomination, I've prepared your favorite dinner. Chicken nuggets with antidote for venom of snakes.

Foop: Oh, thank you, my boring mom. Now I will love ... (he thought) No, on the contrary, this time, they can help me while I build my invention. (He turned to Anti-Wanda) In fact, my boring mom. I'm preparing a devilish plan to destroy Timmy Turner. Only (he whispered) and it bothers me anyway (he turned to his mother) I will need you and my authoritarian father to design this plan.

Anti-Wanda: Oh, our naughty baby needs our help. Anti-Cosmo darling!

Anti-Cosmo (arriving): Yes, my dear?

Foop: Actually, Father. I wanted your presence here so that you could help me for my diabolical plan to destroy this Timmy Turner by removing his precious Fairy Godparents.

Anti-Cosmo: I'm going to see if this plan is a good one but nothing but the idea to find our opposites as well as dear Timmy Turner ... Your Father and your dear mother will miss this reunion for nothing in the world.

(Meanwhile, on the side of Chloe)

Chloe (sighing down a climbing wall at home): ("sigh") If only I could have fun less often alone. I am resourceful, well educated, smart and have a nice house but I felt that during my party, the guests are interested only at these points without really wanting to know more about me. (she looked at pictures of her parents) If only you were more present, I would have been the happiest girl in the world. (She took off her climbing gear and took a book on the martial arts, so she put a guard pose) Let it go, forget the misfortune, leave room for absolute calm ... (without her knowing, Timmy suddenly appeared behind Chloe with Cosmo and Wanda and a numbered magic bullet with a 9)

Wanda (whispering): Well, now ... (discreetly, Cosmo and Wanda turned into magic dust and entered the magic bullet.) Timmy kept an embarrassed and annoyed air at the same time to announce the news to Chloe.

Chloe (concentrated in her guards while keeping her eyes closed): ... And the absolute emptiness of your mind will allow you to dodge the attacks of your opponents and conquer them just by listening ...

Timmy (embarrassed): Uh ... Hi ...

Chloe (grabbed Timmy quickly and pinned him to the ground while keeping his eyes closed: Aïya !

Timmy (shouting) Hey, are you out of your mind ?

Chloe (catching Timmy): Timmy ?! I'm sorry for laying you down but how did you come in? All doors and windows of the house are all closed!

Timmy: Well ...

Chloe (seeing the dust coming out of the magic bullet after falling and crashing to the ground): Huh? But what ...?!

(The dust formed and made Cosmo and Wanda appear)

Cosmo and Wanda: Surprise, Chloe ...

Chloe: Argh! Flying stowaways! (She grabbed a nunchaku that was under her bed and made a fighting position in front of Cosmo and Wanda) Get out, flying creatures! You will never take away our souls!

Timmy (getting up): Slow down, crazy mad girl. Listen to what they have to say first!

Wanda: You have nothing to fear, Chloe. We are fairies from Fairy World, and our goal is to make unhappy children less miserable by fulfilling their wishes.

Chloe (confused): What? Fairies? (she trembled so much she's confused) No, it's a dream, is it? Or I'm going crazy, then? Or both?

Timmy: Well, you're crazy already, having knocked me down and threatened them with a nunchaku.

Wanda: Of course not that you do not dream, Chloe. We are very real but let us introduce ourselves. I am Wanda!

Cosmo: And I'm Cosmo!

Cosmo and Wanda: And we are (they conjured up a phrase saying "Magic Godparents") your Fairy Godparents!

Chloe: So ... That's right? (she started to get excited) I have Fairy Godfathers? !

Timmy: Like they've sai!

Cosmo: And we are also Timmy's godparents, which means you share us with him!

Timmy: Cosmo.

Chloe (holding back her excitement): May I have a little moment alone, please?

(Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda came out of the room and heard Chloe speak alone, after a brief moment she opened the door)

Timmy: Who were you talking to?

Chloe: I ... Just talking to myself because honestly ... (she exploded with excitement) I AM SO HAPPY !

Timmy (with an annoyed look): Great. A another crazy one.

Chloe: So that explains why you were talking to yourself in class, you were talking with Cosmo and Wanda! So, what is it to live with Fairy Godparents?

Wanda: Well, as long as you do not divulge our identity and you do not break Da'Rules, your life will be better.

Chloe (excited): Oh, I want so much to see what it looks like. I would like so much to make a first wish but I do not know where to start. IT'S SO MUCH TEMPTING !

Timmy: Okay. First, the crazy girl, you calm down.

Chloe (a little calm): Sorry, I missed it! I often become unstable when I feel strong emotions.

Timmy: Well, you know what? As you think about your first wish, I know what I want. Cosmo, Wanda! I hope you send me as far as possible from Chloe!

Cosmo: The farthest where, exactly?

Timmy: Just, do it!

(the wish was granted and Timmy found himself in a place totally frozen while having clothes against the cold)

Timmy: Where are we?

Cosmo (in penguin): In Antarctica, my dear Timmy! This is the place as far as possible from Chloe.

Timmy (being pale): Yes but I do not want to ...

Wanda (in penguin): Timmy ?! (Timmy ends up fainting because of the extremely low temperature) TIMMY !

( Much later... )

Timmy (waking up): Ugh. But ... Where am I?

Cosmo: You fainted because of the cold.

Wanda: So we made you come back to Chloe. She was clearly afraid, just like us, when she saw you in this state.

Timmy (looking slightly annoyed): Great ... Now ... I'm stuck in bed ... at her house.

Cosmo (making a mocking air): Because it's better to finish frozen than to share with your new friend.

Timmy (answering weakly): She .. is ... Not ... My ... Friend!

Chloe (entering the room with hot chocolate): Ah, Timmy. You're awake. I prepared you a little something to get you back on your feet.

Timmy: I should ... Refuse ... But in my situation ... Why not.

Chloe: Hihihi. You know, you have to know how to help each other with children with Fairy Godparents (she gave him the hot chocolate and Timmy started to drink it) So?

Timmy: It's ... good. (he sees the pictures of Chloe's parents) It's ... Your father ... And your mother?

Chloe: Yes, ... They have always traveled for environmental and humanitarian aid in addition to being adventurers. They are heroes for me but I just wanted them to be more present.

Timmy: But ... how did you get ... the money for all this?

Chloe: My parents send me money remotely for my needs. If I managed to cope so long, it's because since I was 2, I had to grow up too fast.

Timmy (falling asleep slowly): I ... See

Cosmo: Oh, he fell asleep.

Chloe: Oh, It's shame. I wanted to know what was the reason why he had you all the time.

Wanda: Actually, we became his Fairy Godparents when he was 8 years old. He was an unhappy child because his parents did not care enough about him and he was abused by Vicky, the most nasty but also the most terrifying babysitter of Dimmsdale.

Cosmo: She could even hurt us if she could.

Chloe: The poor boy. It did not have to be easy for him. That's why he avoided me the first time we talked together.

Wanda: Yes and no because well before you arrive here, he has made many enemies, some of whom may look like all the people he knows and he is very suspicious lately.

Cosmo: He had friends too, but it's often temporary. Either they were there just because they needed help or they leave without leaving any news.

Chloe: If only I could do something for him. Something that would allow him to flourish as sharing or ... Oh, but that's a good idea for my first wish. (she started to get excited) Uh, I can not wait to see the result.

Cosmo and Wanda: We listen to you!

Chloe (excited): I wish everyone in Dimmsdale could share with everyone!

Wanda: It's a pretty cute wish and that can make the world better but it can be dangerous if ...

Cosmo (raising his wand): Done !

Wanda: Cosmo, wait!

(Unfortunately, the wish came true, meanwhile, the naughty babysitter chased two children with a chainsaw in their hands in a house)

Child 1 (hiding under a bed): You think we sowed her?

Child 2 (ditto): I do not know. She can be anywhere.

(suddenly, a voice was heard)

? (humming sadistically): Knock, knock! (And there, a chainsaw blade pierced the bed from the top and once on the way, she cut the bed in two, forcing the children out of their hiding saw Vicky above the bed cut) I'm here! (she approached the two children) And now that I caught you, little Twerps, I'll teach you what happens to those who do not listen to their babysitter!

(She turned on the chainsaw, but when she went to attack ...)

Killer: Uh, excuse me!

Vicky: Where are you from?

Killer: That's what I'm wondering too, but I'd like to ask you if you do not have a weapon to give me.

Vicky: You just had to have yours instead of ... (suddenly, she was hit by Chloe's wish) Mmm, it's true that I've been using this chainsaw for a little too long so. .. (she ends up giving the chainsaw to the killer)

Killer: Thank you.

Vicky: Between psychopaths, we have to help each other. Hahahahahahahahahaha!

(The killer also laughed, the children tried to run away but ...)

Vicky (blocking the road with an ax in his hand): I'm not done with you, Little Twerps.

(On the side of Timmy, ..)

Timmy (waking up): Phew, I feel a little better now. What's ...? (he looked out the window) What the ... ? (he saw the city in total chaos because of the excessive sharing of the inhabitants of the city) But what happened so that the city was .. .? (He looked a little more angry) Chloe! (he left Chloe's house in front of the general chaos) Cosmo, Wanda! (Cosmo and Wanda appeared directly to Timmy) What did Chloe do again?

Cosmo: Her first wish was so cute. She wanted everyone to share with everyone.

Wanda (scolding Cosmo): I warned though it could be dangerous!

Timmy (pissed off): Okay ... well, in this case, I wish ...

Mr. Turner: Oh, Timmy! (Cosmo and Wanda turned into fish while appearing a jar filled with water for them to be there) I would like to share something with these nice blue flying people, you would have an idea?

Timmy (saw these flying people and spoke to himself): Oh no, it had to be the Anti-fairies.

Mr Turner (seeing Cosmo and Wanda in fish): Oh, but that will make them happy! (he snatched the jar where Cosmo and Wanda were from Timmy's hands)

Timmy: Dad, no!

Mr. Turner (arriving in front of Anti-Fairies): Hey, you! Here is a present that I want to share with you!

(The Anti-Fairies approached Mr Turner, took the jar and while two of them brought the jar with Cosmo and Wanda home, the other Anti-Fairies created the bazaar in Dimmsdale)

Timmy: But it can't be! What can happen worse after that? (he saw his house literally steal) Oh no! (he saw his mother) Mom, these people stole our house!

Mrs Turner: Timmy. I gave our house to please these kind hooded gentlemen.

Timmy: WHAT ! But where are we going to live now?

Mr. Turner: Homeless people, for sure! (he went to a corner where there is a homeless person) Hello, sir, do you want to share your garbage?

Mrs Turner (going to the same corner as the SDF): Wait for me, honey! Me too, I want to share his trash!

Chloe (arriving running towards Timmy): Timmy, it's terrible. There are flying blue creatures that are destroying the city and Cosmo and Wanda are nowhere ... But ... Why are your parents in a garbage bin? Where is your house?

Timmy (pissed off): Ah, thank you for noticing ... Because it's all your fault what's going on right now. You're the only one responsible for all this mess!

Chloe: I thought I did well, Timmy, I swear! I wanted to help you ...

Timmy (pissed off): Oh yes? Well, thanks for the help. Because of you, I lost my house! Cosmo and Wanda were kidnapped by the Anti-Fairies and to the top of all, you made my life even more miserable. (Choe looked sad) I do not even dare to imagine if you called your parents after that: "Hello, Mom and Dad. You do not imagine how was my day! I ruined the lives of hundreds of people, even a boy I wanted to be my frien! (He raised his voice) I will never be your friend even if Cosmo and Wanda would push me to do it! You are nothing but a nest in trouble!

Chloe (sobbing): I ... I ... ("sigh")

(Chloe went home sadly while Timmy sat next to the house mailbox, helpless, meanwhile, at the Anti-Fairies ...)

Anti-fairy 1: Master Anti-Cosmo, we bring you good news.

Anti-Cosmo: Did you catch Timmy Turner's Fairy Godparents ? I admit that it's a little too simple.

Anti-Fairy 1: I admit it too, Master.

Anti-Fairy 2 (with other Anti-Fairies and bringing Cosmo and Wanda, using an immobilization spell): In fact, it was Timmy Turner's father who gave them to us on a silver platter.

Anti-fairy 3: And we even stripped them of their wands.

Anti-Cosmo: Well, in this case, I can say that it was a success. You can leave them! (Anti-fairies left, leaving Cosmo and Wanda in front of Anti-Cosmo) It had been a long time since we knew more about it.

Cosmo: Long? But we saw you at the time of the race yesterday.

Wanda: It's not the right person, Cosmo!

Anti-Cosmo: If it's for my baby that you want to talk about, he's busy with his plan to destroy Timmy Turner for good.

Wanda: What did you and Foop expect to do from us?

Anti-Cosmo: For the moment, nothing. But once our dear child has finished, you will be nothing but our puppets.

Anti-Wanda (appearing suddenly and clutching Cosmo): Oh, dear Anti-Cosmo, we finally have what's left for our child's plan, I'm so happy!

Wanda (embarrassed): It's not the right person !

Anti-Cosmo (at the same time as Wanda): It's not the right person!

Anti-Wanda (realizing her mistake): Oh, sorry!

Anti-Cosmo: Anti-Wanda, you're an Twit ... But I love you anyway. Now it's time for you two to become the instrument of the destruction of your dear Timmy Turner!

(As for Timmy, he sat next to the mailbox, keeping a look of regret)

Timmy: ("sighing") I can not forget the fact that it's his fault but ... Me too, I made wishes that went wrong and without Cosmo and Wanda, it will be difficult to put all that in order. (he got up) I have to talk to her but I will need help to cancel the wish. (Suddenly, a school bus crossed the clouds and arrived in front of Timmy and left after a passenger) Poof? But ... you did not have to be at school?

Poof (imitating Elvis Presley): That's right, but I saw the disorder that spread throughout the city and I had to convince my teacher to see if you needed help.

Timmy: Yes, I need it but for that, I need to explain something (After explaining everything to Poof) Well, now she's gone and the city is even more devastated with the Anti-fairies.

Poof (imitating Bryan Cranston): Yes, that's annoying. We'll put it back in order, we find this Chloe and we leave to save my parents.

Anti-Fairy 1 (Seeing Poof): Hey, look! He's the baby of Timmy Turner's Fairy Godparents!

Timmy: Oh, no. Poof! I wish that Dimmsdale is rid of the Anti-fairies and that the inhabitants stop sharing with everyone.

Poof (imitating Jason Statham): It's like it's done!

Anti-Fairy 2 (and other anti-fairies to Timmy and Poof): You're not going anywhere, baby.

Poof (imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger): Speak to my wand!

(Poof granted the wish and pushed back Anti-fairies by creating a shock wave and handed Dimmsdale back in order)

Timmy (seeing his house, reappearing): Cool, my house!

Mr and Mrs Turner (reappearing in front of their house and sobbing) Noooooooooo ! Our trash cans !

Timmy: Amazing! All that, did you learn it at school?

Poof (imitating Elvis Presley): Yes! The school taught me little more tricks if you add the ability to speak by imitating other voices.

Timmy: Great, now, we have to find Chloe. We share Cosmo and Wanda together because of You-Know What. I would at least tell her quickly that I am sorry and that I need his help.

Poof (imitating Mel Gibson): Very well but ... Where is her house?

Timmy: Right in front of us.

(On the side of Foop)

Anti-fairy (behind the door): Master Anti-Cosmo, we were repulsed by Timmy Turner and his ... His Fairy Godbrother.

Anti-Cosmo (behind the door): Prepare to receive them if they arrive! They must not reach this part of the castle!

Foop (turning to Cosmo and Wanda, tied to a torture table): So your prodigy son decided to point the tip of his nose.

Wanda: He will come save us with the help of Timmy.

Cosmo: And Chloe, too!

Foop: Hehehee. I was expecting this answer because I am already prepared if he ever came back!

(meanwhile, on the side of Timmy and Poof)

Timmy (knocking on the door of Chloe's house): Chloe! Chloe, are you there !?

Poof (imitating Elvis Presley): Are you sure she's here?

Timmy: Yes. The last time I saw her, she went home.

Poof (mimicking Elvis Presley): In this case ... (He raised his wand and teleported Timmy inside Chloe's house)

Timmy: Thank you. (He called Chloe) Chloe? Chloe !

(He searched for Chloe's room completely empty, after a little bit of research ...)

Poof (imitating Andrew Garfield): Timmy, come see this!

Timmy: I already saw it. These photos show Chloe's parents. They were always traveling and it was idols for her.

Poof (imitating Andrew Garfield): I see but look! (He showed a lock that was hidden by a photo. Poof opened it using his magic and behind the mirror, there were already open letters including an audio recorder. But... )

Chloe (arriving): Timmy?

Timmy: Chloe, where were you been ?

Chloe: I was in the bathroom. I thought about what you told me earlier.

Timmy: Exactly, I've also thought about that. I'm sorry for what I said. I know you wanted to do well for your first wish but it did not take a wish too crazy. And I have to admit it ... I also made some bad wishes.

Chloe: So ... you forgive me?

Timmy: Yes but ...

Poof (imitating Elvis Presley): He means yes, he forgives you. Otherwise, nice to meet you, Chloe. I am Poof, the son of Cosmo and Wanda and Timmy's Fairy Godbrother.

Chloe: Uh, ... Me too. (she noticed her mirror open and began to despair) No, no, no, no! You should not have opened the mirror.

Timmy: But why? What's in these letters and in this audio recording to make you ike this ?

Chloe (closing the mirror shaking): It's ... It's ... It's none of your business, that's all. Drop it !

Timmy: (thinking) So, behind the mirror, that must be the real reason why she should have Fairy Godparents ! (he answered) Chloe, ... When we receive Fairy Godparents, it's because we had a miserable life and if it's the case for you, you can not hide it from them and also to the one of whom you sh ... Sha ...

Poof (imitating Kiefer Sutherland): For heaven's sake! (he pinched Timmy's neck)

Timmy (shrill): To the one you share your Fairy Godparents.

Chloe (trembling): I told you. It does not concern you. I do not want to be alone again just for bad memories.

Poof (mimicking Johnny Depp questioningly): What you say is meaningless.

Timmy: Chloe, open this mirror!

Chloe: No!

Timmy: ("sighing") Poof! (Poof raised the wand and made the open letters and audio recorder appear in Timmy's hands)

Chloe: No! You have no idea ...

Timmy (reading one of the letters): Chloe ... What does that mean? You said your parents were never there because they traveled a lot.

Chloe (bowing her head): I'll ... Really wanted you to not know it. In fact, I ... I lied about my parents. Since the age of 2, I had to fend for myself to survive and the financial help came mainly from my uncle. I cried more than once while hoping that my parents, Connie and Clark Carmichael, could see how their daughter grew up and that I could at least have a normal life like any child. And when I was 8, at school time, my uncle warned me that my parents would come back to see me ...

Timmy: And ... what happened?

(Chloe did not answer but pointed to the audio recorder. Timmy pressed the play button. )

Clark (in the recording with a tone almost sad): Hello darling, it's been a long time since we've seen each other since your 2 years. You must surely blame us for not having had time to be with you but we always thought of you on every trip.

Connie (ditto): We have unfortunately little time to tell you everything because we are in an irreversible situation due to our last expedition. Me and your Father were ready to see you again but not in this condition.

Clark: We had a present for all of us when we came back. After the school party, we would go see the old house of your mother and your uncle in Dimmsdale.

Connie: She's still up, but I do not have a picture of the house with me. Your uncle still has pictures of it. If you ask yourself, this house is beautiful and it has everything you need to survive in addition to the financial help of your uncle.

Clark: Keep staying strong, Chloe Camichael. You are always free of your future even when we are no longer there. We will always love you ...

Connie: And ... we're sorry for everything.

(the recorder stopped)

Chloe: You know everything now. I participated in their cremation and for 2 years, I lied to keep a good image in front of everyone but I had to suspect that one day, someone would discover the truth. If only Cosmo and Wanda were there, I would have wished, at the right moment, that my parents could come back to life.

Poof (imitating Peter Cullen in Optimus Prime): For the wish to resuscitate a person, one must have the body. If your parents were cremated, their bodies are destroyed forever and the wish can not be done. Sorry.

(Chloe looked devastated)

Timmy (hugging Chloe in her arms): Chloe, maybe we can not do anything for your parents but we can always save Cosmo and Wanda. We dare to imagine what they intend to do with them but they remain your magic godfathers in addition to mine. You would not forgive yourself if you lost a new family, did you?

Chloe: Yes, you're right. (she regained confidence) We will save them together. But... Where are these Anti-fairies ?

Poof (imitating Sylvester Stallone, raising his wand): As Anti-Fairies have taken them away, they will not be able to go further than their home.

(Poof teleported Timmy and Chloe to the home of the Anti-Fairies)

Anti-fairy: Alert! They are there !

Poof (imitating Kiefer Sutherland): They saw us. Are you ready ?!

Timmy: Of course. I did not play tons of video games for nothing.

Chloe: And on my side, I did martial arts.

(The Anti-Fairies rushed to Timmy, Chloe, and Poof, and the fight began, and the two children, along with the magical baby, entered the castle and crossed the house, neutralizing the Anti-fairies on the way to find Cosmo and Wanda. After having defeated the last anti-fairy ...)

Foop (seeing the Anti-Fairy beated as well as Timmy, Chloe and Poof in front of him): So, Turner and his Fairy Godbrother have come here. I doubted you would come out alive because these idiots underestimate their enemies. (he saw Chloe) Heyhee, so, you're that Chloe, are not you? I myself had a hard time imagining that for her first wish, a little girl like you would have created so much trouble. No matter! I already have all the tools to be able to get rid of you three for good.

Poof (imitating Liam Neeson): In this case, ... (he waved his wand) Say hello to my Little friend !

Foop: Hahahahahaha. Big talk, my dear Poof. All right, I'm going to take care of you while your dear Godbrother and his new friend are going to face someone of their size.

(Foop teleported Timmy and Chloe to another room of the castle while he was fighting against Poof)

Anti-Wanda (catching Timmy and Chloe): Oh, honey. Look at the hairstyle of Turner's new friend. It could be used for new curtains.

Anti-Cosmo: Maybe, darling. Welcome to our home, Timmy Turner. We did not wait for you anymore.

Timmy: What did you do with Cosmo and Wanda?

Anti-Cosmo: Nice that you ask! (He made a small snap of his finger and two robots showing what seem to be Cosmo and Wanda) These machines have the special feature of working through the magic of fairies and are even able to resist to the same magic, making them invulnerable. It took a genius like mine and Foop to design it and now, the magic of your Fairy Godparents will be the tool of your destruction.

Chloe (shocked): But ... How dare you do that? You are despicable monsters!

Anti-Cosmo (flattered): Thanks for the compliment, little one. (he turned to Anti-Wanda) Honey. Let's give Turner and his girlfriend a taste of the power of these robots?

Anti-Wanda: Oh, yes! But after, can I have the girl's hairstyle?

Anti-Cosmo: Come on, darling, of course!

(Anti-Cosmo and Anti Wanda each entered a robot and attacked the two children, Timmy and Chloé avoided the robots' attacks as much as they could, but Chloe was unbalanced and almost dropped into one of the holes caused by the machines)

Timmy (grabbing Chloe and putting her back on dry land): Gotcha !

Chloe (fascinated): Timmy ... You saved me!

Anti-Wanda (trying to catch Chloe): Over here, the hairstyle.

(Timmy and Chloe avoided the robot where Anti-Wanda is located, which hit the one where Anti-Cosmo is)

Anti-Cosmo (Seeing that his robot is cracked): Honey, be careful!

(Timmy and Chloe looked at each other and understood how to defeat them, weaken the robots by themselves. The two started and each one positioned himself towards one of the robots and managed to make them fall after the machines clashed. removed Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda from their machine and confiscated their wands)

Timmy (threatening to drop the wand outside the castle): Now, free our Fairy Godparents from your robots ...

Chloe (ditto): ... Or you can say goodbye to your wand and your magic!

Anti-Wanda: Oh, no! Not that ! I still need my wand for my activities.

Anti-Cosmo: We would have liked to cooperate but ... Your Fairy Godparents are not in these robots.

Timmy and Chloe: What?

(Suddenly, Foop and Poof appeared and Poof was pushed back by Foop who was right in front of Timmy and Chloe)

Foop: Hehehehehee. Do you really think I'll let you take back your Fairy Godparents so easily ? These robots are just puppets. Because the one they are in has a much greater power than you can imagine ! It could even annihilate Fairy World in no time.

(with his wand, Foop showed the robot where Cosmo and Wanda are prisoners outside the castle)

Poof (imitating Keanu Reeves): Wow. We are really in trouble!

Foop (heading and entering the robot): Bow down before true power!

Timmy: We can not fight him here! You have to get out of here.

Chloe: Yes, but how to beat him? This robot is huge and there aren't more robots of the same type to hurt him.

Poof (imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger): If his weakness is to hurt himself then we will force him to hurt himself! (He made the same space car that Timmy had during the race on the asteroid chain and created a path through the bricks of the castle) Let's roll !

(Timmy and Chloe entered the car and followed the brick path before Foop attacked, for a while they avoided Foop's robot attacks and dodged a heavy attack.) Timmy activated the propulsion to reach the hand of the robot, which resulted in Foop attacking and breaking the mechanical arm slightly)

Timmy (arriving on the robot's shoulder with the car): I see Foop's revealing himself.

Poof (imitating Al Pacino): In this case, free my parents. I have a revenge to take!

(And there, Poof rushed towards Foop and attacked, which gave Timmy and Chloe time to look for the button that freed Cosmo and Wanda. After a little search, they saw him but Foop pushed Poof, hit Timmy And before Foop went to finish Timmy, Chloe pressed the button that activated a kind of self-destruction, which freed Cosmo and Wanda and caused the machine to collapse, but before that, Poof had Timmy and Chloe firm ground and immobilized Foop to the machine)

Foop (immobilized): No! This plan was so well prepared! (angry, he looked at Chloe, Timmy and Poof) Remember these words! I've been predestined to destroy you since I was born, Poof, you and Timmy Turner! And as long as you're still alive, I'll come back ... I'll always come back!

(The machine exploded and sent Foop to the castle, at which point Cosmo and Wanda woke up)

Wanda (waking up): But what happened?

Cosmo (idem): I knew I would not have to go too far with the lemon squares.

Timmy (relieved and squeezing Cosmo and Wanda just like Poof): Cosmo, Wanda. I was so scared for you and I'm glad you're safe.

Poof (imitating Daniel Day-Lewis): Me too.

(Cosmo and Wanda also hugged Poof and Timmy in their arms, and Chloe looked at them with a touch of air)

Timmy: Well, now, let's go home. We have nothing left to do here.

Cosmo and Wanda (raising their chopsticks): It's like it's done!

Poof: (ditto and imitating Dolph Lundgren): Sweet house, here we are!

(Cosmo, Poof and Wanda brought Timmy and Chloe back to Dimmsdale)

Mr. Turner: Oh, Timmy! (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof turned into birds) Can you tell us where were you been ?

Mrs Turner: We looked for you everywhere after we mourned our garbage cans as houses.

Timmy: I did a little walk with ... Chloe!

Mrs Turner: Oh, finally, you decided to be friends with your new neighbor.

Mr. Turner: It's a good action you just did, my boy. But this Chloe became invisible at once.

Timmy: Of course that she is not invisible, she is ... (he saw Chloe go home) Uh, stay here, Dad and Mom. (with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof as birds, Timmy ran to Chloe) Chloe, wait! Where are you going ?

Chloe: I'm leaving, Timmy. If my first wish has created so much disorder, I will only make things worse if I stay here. You can have your fairies back, Timmy, and ... (she looked at Cosmo, Wanda and Poof with a sad look before leaving) Goodbye.

(Timmy was embarrassed and after a few seconds he headed back to Chloe)

Timmy: Chloe, wait! Your first wish was catastrophic, yes, but ... As I told you, I made more catastrophic wishes and also ... You saved Cosmo and Wanda. With my help and with Poof, yes but you did it and just for that, I'm ready to sha ... Shhhh ... Sh-a-ring my Fairy Godparents with you and we can make things cool together. (Chloe gave a small smile) I'm not saying that it will be without mistakes but ... I would like to be your friend!

Chloe (excited): Really? Do you think so?

Timmy: Well, it took me a long time to come to that conclusion but ... Yes, I really mean it!

Chloe (over excited): HUG ! (she threw herself on Timmy)

Mr. Turner (seeing what happens): Ouh, it's getting too weirder for me. (he pushed Mrs Turner towards their house). Come on, darling, Let's go home.

Chloe (hugging Timmy tightly): Thanks, Timmy, for giving me a second chance. It's too nice of you.

Timmy: Okay but can you let me go now?

Chloe (letting go while excited): Timmy, we can become BFFs, Hang out together, go around the world and fight the bad guys side by side. (She exploded with excitement) OOOOUUUUHHHH, IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN !

Timmy: Héhé, calm down, Chloe. Everything in its time.

Wanda (in bird): I'm so proud of you, Timmy. You finally managed to get along with Chloe.

Cosmo: Whereas before you were suspicious of her and you thought she was someone else besides angry at her, apparently.

Poof (imitating Christophe Lambert): It is often in the disputes that the greatest friendships are born. Hahahaha. (Cosmo and Wanda looked questioning) Excuse me.

Wanda (turning to Chloe and Timmy): Otherwise, Sports, since we still have a little bit of the day, do you have a wish we can grant? As long as it's not one that could go wrong.

(Timmy and Chloe looked at each other with a smile and said their wish to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof)

THE END ?

 **( Don't Forget to tell me if you like ( or not that much ) my first fanfiction of the tv-show Fairly Oddparents.** **I'll read all your opinions )**


End file.
